


Feel My Bones

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Подготовка к зачету иногда не так и нудна...
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 4





	Feel My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640339) by nuclearsugars. 



> (зарисовка 2010 года)

\- Привет, Ал.

\- Отвали Джеймс, мне нужно заниматься, - сказал Альбус. Он сидел, зарывшись руками в густые черные волосы и сгорбившись над столом, опираясь на него локтями. – У меня завтра зачет по анатомии, нужно выучить названия всех костей.

Альбус листал конспекты и читал, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Джеймс оперся на стол, вытащив тетрадь из рук младшего брата. 

\- Я знаю отличный способ подготовки к зачету.

Альбус ошеломленно уставился на него. 

– И какой же? 

\- Предоставляю себя в полное твое распоряжение, - сообщил Джеймс, стягивая через голову рубашку.

– Э…не думаю, что так я смогу сосредоточиться… - начал Альбус.

Поцелуй Джеймса не дал ему договорить.

– После того, как закончишь, получишь приз, - пробормотал он тому прямо в губы.

Джеймс вольготно растянулся на кушетке, а Альбус, оседлав его талию, окунул перо в чернила и поднес его к груди брата.

Он написал слово "ключица" на ключице брата, и вскоре весь торс Джеймса был покрыт каракулями Альбуса и чернильными отпечатками пальцев, помечающими названия костей, расположенных под его загоревшей кожей.

Он поморщился, когда острый кончик пера проколол тонкую кожу запястья, пока Альбус пытался выписать все кости, образующие скелет руки. Посмотрев вниз, Джеймс увидел вязь своих вен и чернильных букв – «лучевая кость» и «локтевая кость».

\- Повернись, - скомандовал Альбус, почти касаясь губами уха брата и посылая тем самым дрожь по позвоночнику.

Джеймс чувствовал перо, царапающее его лопатку, и мягкие ладони Альбуса на спине. Он не знал, где именно Ал будет писать дальше, и вздрогнул, почувствовав пальцы брата, скользнувшие вниз по позвоночнику, задерживаясь на каждом позвонке.

\- Человеческое тело так красиво, - удовлетворенно вздохнул Альбус. 

\- Человеческое тело или я? – усмехнулся в подушку Джеймс. 

И получил легкий укус в плечо.

\- И то и другое, ты, высокомерный нахал.

Альбус прижался грудью к спине Джеймса. 

\- Помнишь, когда мы были детьми, - шепнул он на ухо брату, – однажды на Хеллоуин ты вырядился скелетом? 

Джеймс рассмеялся, приподнимая вверх бедра и прижимаясь к паху Альбуса.

\- Да, помню, мама зачаровала костюм, чтобы кости светились в темноте.

В ответ Альбус провел пушистым кончиком пера вдоль руки Джеймса. Тот вздрогнул.

\- А я был сумасшедшим Целителем, бегущим за тобой с окровавленной пилой. 

Джеймс потянулся и схватил брата за задницу. 

– Похоже, ничего не изменилось, Ал. 

Альбус покрывал его шею легкими, словно крылья бабочки, поцелуями. 

\- Да, совсем ничего.


End file.
